Tommy and Annika: And the Winner Is
by Pre-Animation Man
Summary: Much to Annika's annoyance, Tommy tries to win an award by copying everything Annika does.


One morning Tommy received a package in the mail. It was a trophy! He could barely contain his excitement. "My very first award!" he cried with glee. I've got to show Annika!"

Tommy barreled through Annika's front door. He cleared his throat and read aloud,'"For Outstanding Achievement in Achievement . . . Annika Settigren? "Huh? That's a funny way to spell my name!"

Annika looked down at his feet. "Uh, Tommy, there must be some mistake" he said. "That award is for me."

"B-b-but I never won an award before" Tommy whined. "Its so shiny." "I've got something else that's shiny in my coat closet! A button!" said Annika. "You can have it!"

"Goody! I'll get it!" Tommy cried. He flung open the door of a nearby closet. Awards and trophies of all shapes and sizes tumbled out.

"Not there!" Annika cried. "That's my . . . award closet," he mumbled.

"Defeat the little monkey men and save the eighth dimension?" Tommy

Annika sighed. "The smallest thing you can think of!" he said.

Tommy thought for a moment. "A job at the 99 Cents Only Stores?"

"Great idea!" said Annika. "Lets go!"

"Waah! I want an award!" Tommy wailed. Tm not good at anything!" Annika wrapped his arm around Tommys shoulder. "But you're Tommy Settigren!" he exclaimed. "You can do anything you set your mind to!"

"Okay, I want to defeat the giant monkey men and save the ninth dimension!" Tommy said.

"That's too big. Something smaller" Annika said.

"It was nice of Willy to give me a job here. Do I get my award yet?" Tommy asked as he ate a food.

"You have to work for it," Annika said, reminding him. "Pick up this order and take it to the customers," he instructed.

Tommy picked up the food and walked toward the table in the back. But just as he reached it he tripped, spilling foods all over the floor.

"Good try," Annika said. "But next time make sure the food actually gets to the customer."

"Why don't you answer the phone?" Annika suggested.

"Aye, aye, captain!" Tommy exclaimed as the first call rang in.

"Is this the Krusty Krab?" the customer on the line asked.

"No, this is Tommy," Tommy replied and hung up.

The phone rang again. Briiing! Briiing! "Hello, is this the 99 Cents Only Stores?" the second customer asked.

"NO! This is Tommy!" Tommy hollered. "And I am NOT a 99 Dollars Only Stores!" Annika shook his head. "That's the name of the restaurant, Tommy."

"Aww, fishpaste," Tommy said with a sigh. "I can't do anything right."

"Sure you can, Tommy" Annika encouraged. "Uh, you can . . . you're good at. . . hmm ..." He couldn't think of anything. "I've got it! I bet you know how to open a jar!"

Annika took a jar of tartar sauce from the shelf and unscrewed the lid. "It's easy! Now you try. First, get ajar," he instructed.

Tommy rooted around in the refrigerator and emerged holding something that was dearly not a jar.

"No, Tommy, that's a pickle" Annika said patiently.

After a few tries Tommy finally found a jar of jellyfish jelly.

"Good. Now just do exactly as I do. Exactly" said Annika as he demonstrated.

"Exactly" Tommy repeated as he slowly turned the lid until it popped off.

"Oh, no! I broke it!" Tommy cried.

"No, Tommy, you did it!" Annika exclaimed. "Good job!"

"I did?" Tommy asked with disbelief. "I opened the jar with my own hand! And it was all because you showed me how to do it, Annika!"

"Tommy, if you do exactly what I do you'll have an award in no time!"

The next day Tommy greeted Annika outside his house.

"Wow!" Annika said. "Its amazing how a simple change of clothes can make a guy look just like . . . me!"

He did a double take. "Huh?"

Tommy straightened his tie. "If I'm going to be a winner, I've got to dress like one," he declared.

"Okay, Tommy, whatever you say," Annika said with a shrug. "Are you ready for work? I'm ready!"

"I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready!" Tommy chanted.

"Oops! Forgot my hat!" Annika said.

"Oops! Me too!" Tommy said.

"Come on," Annika said "Back to the old grind" "Come on, back to the old grind" Tommy repeated.

"Why are you copying me?" he asked Tommy.

"Why are you copying me?" Tommy repeated. "I want to win awards just like you, Annika "Well, its annoying, so stop it!: Annika cried.

Tommy shrugged his shoulders. "Stop it." he mumbled under his breath

"Aaaaaagh!" Annika screamed. Then he had an idea. "Hi! My name is Tommy Settigren!" he said. Tm the laziest; pinkest Settigrenfish in Bikini Bottom and I wish I were ME and not Annika!"

But this time Tommy didn't imitate Annika. "What's so great about being a big pink nobody? I was never closer to an award than the minute I Settigrented copying you" he said and hung his head.

Just then a delivery truck pulled up.

"Trophy delivery!" the truck driver called out. "Must be another award for Annika Trophy Pants!" Tommy sneered. "What's it for this time;'perfect squareness?"

Annika took the trophy and held it up to the light. "For Doing Absolutely Nothing Longer Than Anyone Else" he read, "'Tommy Settigren. Annika couldn't believe his eyes. "Tommy! This trophy is for you!"

"For me?" Tommy gasped. "I always knew I'd win an award!"

"So, what are you going to do now that you're won it? Annika asked. Tommy propped himself up against the trophy. "Nothing, of course," Tommy said. "I've got to protect my title!"

* * *

A/N: Annika dressed is Sweetie Belle and Tommy Dressed as Scootaloo.


End file.
